Spoken Lies
by ailing-red-rose
Summary: Hermione is forced to marry Lucius Malfoy. I'm really bad a summaries, but please read. HG/LM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Hermione arrived at the ministry with a sour look on her face. She looked quickly down ah the envelope she held in her hands. It had the ministry seal on and appeared to have been written in the Minister's own hand. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, walked over to the lift. She would have to meet with him after all.

When the door opened Hermione stepped into the lobby of the minister's office with a look of exasperation on her face. Her heart pounded and felt her throat closing. She didn't like the minister, and liked it even more when he summoned her to a meeting.

"May I help you?" asked the young secretary sitting at a desk by the French doors that led to what was, presumably, the minister's office. Hermione smiled and walked closer to her.

"Yes. I received this letter," she held it up, "And it said to meet with the minister at ten o'clock today." Hermione glanced around for a clock to check that she had the right time. When she turned back to the secretary she found her grinning like an idiot.

"Of course, you're Ms Granger, correct?"

"Yes…" answered Hermione, cautiously. The woman's smile grew even bigger.

"Wonderful," she said, exaggerating each syllable. She stood up, she was a good head shorter than Hermione, even in her stilettos, and lead her to the door. She gave a few quick raps and a voice came from inside,

"Yes?"

"I've got Ms Granger for you sir." The doors opened a minute later and the sight of Ludo Bagman sitting behind an enormous wooden desk greeted Hermione.

"Ms Granger!" cried Bagman, and he ushered her in. The secretary closed the door, but not before Hermione could hear the snicker she gave.

"Minister," Hermione nodded her head and took a seat at one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Bagman smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose your wondering why you're here," he said.

"Your letter didn't give any details," she said, looking him in the eye.

"No, I suppose not. But this isn't the information you really want to send in a letter. Could be intercepted you see."

"Hm," murmured Hermione. She could see that point, but she could also see that the reason he had brought her here was not one that would have enticed her to come. Hermione and Bagman continued to sit in silence, until Hermione interrupted it, "Minister, what was the reason you brought me here?"

"Don't worry Ms Granger, we'll get to that soon enough. But, I'm afraid we're waiting for a third party."

"Who would be…" but then the doors opened again and Hermione turned around to see Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy," said Bagman, gesturing towards the chair next to Hermione's.

"Minister," said Malfoy, curtly. He took the seat and did not look at Hermione, although she was staring at him. He looked elegant and composed, as he always did whenever Hermione saw him. Which had been remarkably often until the past year, he and Draco had quickly turned to their side after the battle at Hogwarts and had joined the order in accordance.

"Well," Bagman clasped his hands together and Hermione could see the ministerial ring that so evidently did not fit on his finger, "Now that Mr Malfoy has joined us I suppose I can tell you the reason behind this meeting." He grinned ridiculously at them. "I gathered you here to announce that you are to be married. Married to unite the population, purebloods and muggleborns together, you see. Quite brilliant if I say so myself."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She stared at the minister. He could not be serious and if he was he was an idiot. That maniacal grin was still on his face. Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. He, however, seemed completely untaken aback, but she did notice that he had sat a little straighter in his chair and his eyes had narrowed.

"Excuse, Minister," he said calmly, "I don't think I heard you right."

"I think you did," said Bagman, defensively.

"No, I don't believe I did. Because you cannot force two people to get married against their wills. It is illegal and something that a minister would never choose to do. Unless, of course he wanted someone to go to the papers…" Malfoy's voice was so extremely calm that it unsettled Hermione. She could hear the masked deadly venom.

"No, I don't think you would go to the papers. Because, if you did, I could simply go to them as well. And your accusations," he seemed to choose the word carefully, "Are nothing in comparison to what you have done." Malfoy raised his eyebrows and his face changed, he kept quiet though.

"Minister," said Hermione, in the uncomfortable silence, "While Mr Malfoy may have done things he regrets in the past, I highly doubt that you can threaten me." Bagman now changed his attention to her.

"Oh, but I think I can, Ms Granger." Hermione crossed her legs and looked him straight in the eye. "First of all, and the very least of what I have to offer in the particular situation, I can make it very difficult for you to keep your current job. I can also make it impossible for you to find another one. And," he smiled like it was his birthday, "I know what you did to extract information from a few certain deatheaters." Hermione's eyes narrowed until they were slits and her body put on the defensive. "Which was certainly not legal."

"You're blackmailing me?" she said.

"No, both of you."

"Minister…." Trailed Hermione.

"I'm afraid there's nothing that you can do Ms Granger," came Malfoy's voice next to her. She jumped. "We shall have to comply with the Minister," he sneered. "However, this will be on our terms."

"Your terms?" questioned Bagman. Hermione wondered too, since Bagman had them cornered.

"Indeed."

"Which would be?"

"The marriage will end at some point," said Hermione quickly, her face blushing.

"I suppose that could be established…after the population have forgotten their prejudices." Hermione stared at him, how could he ever think that the purebloods and muggle-borns ever forgive each other?

"I shall not be blackmailed ever again by the ministry, and neither shall Ms Granger," said Malfoy, and Hermione was very grateful.

"I suppose…Is that all," and before giving either of them a chance to reply a document was on his desk. "If you could both sign here," he said, pointing to a line on the bottom of the page.

"You can't seriously expect us to sign this today!" cried Hermione.

"Yes, because the next time we'll be meeting isn't until your wedding."

"And I wonder when that will be," muttered Hermione, sarcastically.

"In a month," said Bagman, cheerfully not noticing Hermione's edge.

"A month," said Malfoy.

"If you could sign."

"Let me read it first," said Hermione. She grabbed it before he could snatch it away from her. She supposed most of the things were reasonable for the situation they were in. She found one thing to pick at though, "We have to be able to tell somebody about the truth."

"Excuse me?" said Bagman.

"We won't tell the press, or anybody outside of our families."

"What do you mean by family?" Bagman asked quickly.

"I suppose for Mr Malfoy it would be his son and if I'm correct Severus Snape. For me, it would be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

"They cannot spread it either then?"

"No of course not, why would I want people to know what a coward I am?"

"Alright"

Hermione passed the paper over to Malfoy who took while staring intently at her. He conjured up a pair of glasses.

"I agree with Ms Granger," he looked over it, "This looks fine."

Malfoy declined the pen that the Bagman offered and pulled out his own. It was green and had a black snake creeping down the side. As Hermione looked closely at it she noticed that the snake actually moved and had eyes made of actual emeralds. She sighed, she really was signing herself off to Slytherin as she accepted his pen and put her name next to his.

AN:

Please review

New idea

New ship (that I've recently become obsessed with)


	2. Wake Up Call

Hermione stared down at her shoes. They were simple black suede ballet flats. Nothing fancy, really. She had bought them in a muggle store, and they had only cost around 15 euros. She then looked at her pants. She hadn't been sure if jeans were the appropriate attire for a meeting with the minister, but she had ultimately decided she didn't care what he or anyone else thought of her casualness. They were also pretty cheap and from a muggle store. She felt the necklace around her neck. It was the only piece of jewelry she owned. It had been a gift from Harry after she and Ron had broken up three years ago. The chain was silver and it held a sapphire teardrop pendant. The necklace was also the only expensive thing she owned. Hermione laughed out loud. How could they ever expect her to marry Lucius Malfoy, the wealthiest, Slytherin, and most prominent muggle hater she had ever met? She was the exact opposite of all those.

"Is there something funny, Ms Granger?" came Malfoy's calm voice from behind her. Hermione jumped, how did he always seem to make her jump.

"No, Mr Malfoy. I was just thinking…." She trailed off noticing that they were the only ones on in the small room for the elevator. Malfoy smirked and she could not shake off the feeling that he knew what she was thinking.

"Something wrong Ms Granger?" he said, walking closer to her. Hermione, however stood her ground; she wouldn't let him intimidate her, not now, not ever.

"Of course not," she smiled at him, as if egging him on. As Hermione put her hands on her hips she heard the lift's doors clanging open. "And there's the lift," she slipped past him and pressed the 'door close' button before he could join her. Hermione let out a deep breath as she felt herself descending. She had a feeling that he wouldn't exactly be pleased with her when they next met, whenever that was.

The next morning Hermione woke up in her flat with a horrible headache. She grabbed for the bottle of aspirin that resided on her bedside table. Despite the fact that magic worked just as well, or not better, than muggle medicine she still preferred it. Hermione swallowed the pills and sat up. She held her head and tried to think where she might have gotten this intense pain. It seemed far too bright in her room and, as she tried to stand up, she remembered what she had done the previous night. She had been stupid. Very stupid.

Stupid enough to go out drinking with Harry before thinking of the consequences. Come to think of it, she didn't even know how she had gotten home.

When she stumbled into the kitchen she also stumbled over a figure lying down on the floor.

"Harry?" she asked, grumpily. Harry groaned in response. "Right," said Hermione, determined not to notice how the room was spinning. She made it to the fridge and pulled out a hangover potion. She gulped it down, even though she was unaware what it might do when mixed with the muggle aspirin. She immediately felt better and sat down at her kitchen table. She pulled the Daily Prophet toward her. The picture made her want to throw up the potion. It was of her and Malfoy. He had his arm around her waist and she was gazing lovingly up at his face. It was obviously a fake, but she didn't know if anybody else would realize that. It looked pretty authentic. She then began to read the article, which was written by none other than Rita Skeeter. When she finished the article, now thoroughly disgusted, Harry had only just gotten to his feet.

"You okay there, Harry?" Hermione laughed as he struggled to keep standing.

"Why is it so bloody bright in here?" pouted Harry.

"Hangover potion is in the fridge."

"Oh right," said Harry, he clearly didn't remember the events of last night very well either. He staggered over to the fridge and rattled all the bottles inside with his aggressiveness. "Tell me again," he said before he drained the bottle, "Why exactly did we get piss-drunk last night?" Hermione smiled sadly and threw the Prophet at him. "Oh bloody hell…." Whispered Harry.

"I know."

"Did you actually stand for this picture?" he asked, incredulously.

"No, it's a fake."

"Does Ron know that?"

"No, although I would bet Ron was the original guy in that particular photo. Must have been one of the engagement ones, they were the only ones we let them take," said Hermione, ruthlessly.

"I wouldn't put it past the Prophet," said Harry, sitting down next to her and patting her shoulder. "Um, have you seen witch weekly yet?"

"No, it should be here though, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" said Harry as her rummaged through her mail. He groaned when he found it.

"What?" growled Hermione.

"You're not going to like this," warned Harry when she snatched it out of his hands. Hermione immediately turned bright red when she caught sight of the cover. The entire pages was a huge photo of her and Harry getting smashed.

"Fuck," whispered Hermione. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really see why this is so bad…I mean they've caught us before getting drunk together," said Harry.

"But never when I was engaged to Lucius Malfoy. Never when I was the future Mrs. Bloody Malfoy."

"You're going to change your name then?" asked Harry, completely missing the point.

"They're purebloods Harry, obviously. But that doesn't matter right now. Damage control does."

"Damage…"

"Me and Malfoy are supposed to keep up appearances as the loving couple. It's not going to look good that I was partying without him on the eve of our engagement announcement. It's not going to look good that I was partying at all."

"Well, you're going to have to go talk to him then."

"I really wanted to avoid him until the wedding."

"Hermione," Harry implored her, "If you two are supposed to be 'keeping up appearances' then you'll have to go out with him in public. Where people can take pictures. Of you two. Together."

"I know, I know…but I only just received this blasted news yesterday! And I'm getting married to that bastard in a month! I just wanted some more time!" Harry hugged her as she started to cry.

"Sweetheart," he said, lifting up her chin, "It'll be okay, you know it will. I seem to remember you telling me that there was clause that the marriage would end, right?" she nodded sullenly, "and, in the meantime, you can't let him know that you're weak. You have to put up a strong front; you have to win against Malfoy.

AN:

Chapter 2!!

Please review, and thanks for all the subscriptions!!


	3. A letter

Hermione received the letter shortly after Harry left

Hermione received the letter shortly after Harry left. She had been standing by her window, gazing down at the alley behind her apartment building. A couple had been there, hugging and kissing and generally acting happy. Hermione didn't know these people and had assumed they were muggle. They looked it. But, then again, she looked muggle too. Hermione was rudely annoyed by a sharp tap on the window on the other side of her apartment. It had turned out to be an owl, and one of the meanest ones she had ever come across. He had nipped at her fingers as she took the letter and glared at her menacingly until he was sure she had read the letter. When Hermione had finished it she glared right back at him and insisted, "Leave." He did so, but not without scratching her face in the process. Hermione grumbled and groaned when she saw the damage in the mirror and had silently cursed the owl. But, she cleaned herself up pretty easily and managed to re-read the letter.

It was from Malfoy. It was short. He demanded her presence immediately. At his mansion. At Malfoy Manor. Hermione snorted. If he thought she was going back to that place he was dead wrong. Hermione constructed a quick reply, saying that no, she wouldn't join him at the Manor and if he really needed to meet her she would see him later that afternoon in a café. In a public place. She sent it through the floo network. She stared angrily at her fireplace for a few minutes before taking a quick shower.

When she returned to her living room Malfoy's reply was there. It was scrawled angrily over parchment with large blots in the middle of the page. It stated

_When we are married where do you expect to live? I shall not abandon the house that has been in my family for generations. I will CERTAINLY not live in that wretched little apartment of yours. You WILL live in the Manor and once we are married you will do as I say. For, once you are a Malfoy you abide by our rules, which include that the man is master of the house. _

_Today, however, I will meet you halfway. We are meeting in thirty minutes for lunch. I will pick you up. Be ready._

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione fumed.

AN:

Really short chapter, but it's late and I figured I might as well get SOMETHING up!!


	4. The 'Talk'

Chapter 4: The 'Talk'

Chapter 4: The 'Talk'

Hermione sat in her dark jeans and red sweater. Unfortunately, they were some of the nicest clothes she owned, she had bought them with the money she received from a photo shoot with the boys. In fact, she had purchased almost an entire wardrobe with that money but she normally never wore the clothes. She hated most of them, but she had figured that eventually there would be a time when she had to look nice, and she supposed this was one of them. She did not want Lucius Malfoy looking down his nose at her only to find a girl in filthy jeans and a ratty t-shirt. Hermione tapped her long fingers against her leg, surprisingly her fingernails were painted reasonably well. Normally, they would be bitten down to the core, but the other day Ginny had forced her to have, what she called, a 'girl's day out.' Hermione still shuddered at the idea, it had not been fun. The day had started out with brunch at some exceedingly expensive wizarding restaurant, where Ginny had had one too many mimosas. From there, Ginny had proceeded to leading her around Paris, giggling, to go shopping in boutiques that Hermione would never have dared entered on her own. After several hellish hours, Ginny had checked them into a spa somewhere in Rome. But, as much as Hermione hated to admit it, she had enjoyed the spa. It had been the perfect way to forget about all the grief that Ron was giving her about the breakup and the distance she was now experience from her parents.

_CRACK!_

Hermione, who had previously been staring out into space, jumped up to her feet, with her wand at the ready. She only found Malfoy.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry," she stuttered, shoving her wand down her pocket hastily. "I'm afraid you startled me." Malfoy grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I do apologize, Ms. Granger, it was not my intention," he inclined his head.

"Of course not," Hermione pursed her lips. "Are we supposed to be going somewhere?"

"Yes," he nodded his head, his long blond hair shifting slightly. "We have some things to discuss."

"Do we ever," muttered Hermione. Malfoy twisted his face with disgust, but held out his arm to her,

"Shall we?" Hermione looked at his arm, pointedly. He couldn't honestly expect her to take his arm, like some racehorse to be led around by the nose. She snorted softly, crossed her arms, and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked through. Malfoy didn't follow her immediately. She waited in the hallway for several minutes before calling, "Are you coming or not?"

A minute later Malfoy stalked out and looked her directly in the eye.

"Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way to the street.

"I believe we need to set some ground work first," said Malfoy, after they had given their orders. They were sitting outdoors in a café in a wizarding part of London.

"Okay," said Hermione.

"However, you need to understand some things about pureblood families."

"You know, I practically grew up as a Weasley."

"The Weasleys do not count as purebloods, they do not follow the rules. I'm sure you've heard the term 'blood-traitor' associated with them?"

Hermione cocked her head, "From you, in fact."

"Hm, well that was in the past, as you know. I have changed my opinions about many things since you were twelve."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Indeed."

"Back to the point, there are certain pureblood standards were are going to have to live up to keep up the appearance that we are married."

"And what would those be?"

"You will have to change your last name to Malfoy."

"Alright," she hated that historical wizarding society was so sexist; it made her feel like a piece of property.

"You will have to quit your job."

"What?" Hermione almost-yelled. It was one thing to change her name, but to give up her job?

"Pureblood wives do not work, especially in the Department of Mysteries."

"But, but, I love my job!" protested Hermione, but she saw she was fighting a losing battle.

"True as that may be, it is frowned upon in pureblood society."

"I don't care! Part of the reason I'm doing this is so I can keep my job!"

"You don't need a job, I have more than enough money," Malfoy was struggling to keep his face impassive, but Hermione could see he was starting to get very frustrated. "And, that is certainly not the ENTIRE reason," he looked down at her, pointedly. Hermione quieted down and slunk into her chair.

"Third, you will move into Malfoy Manor, that is NOT negotiable," said Malfoy firmly.

"Like anything is," muttered Hermione.

"Fourthly, when in public you will not disgrace the Malfoy name, as you did last night, and when you are in public with me my word is final. You will not challenge me or talk back, you will simply accept."

"It's like I'm living in the 19th century here."

"Yes, it is. Pureblood society has barely changed."

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded. He could not be serious about half the things he just said. He was asking her to give up her life and her identity. He was he doomed if he though she would lie down and just take it. He was in for hell as her arranged husband. She would do all that was expected of her so far as to keep up appearances for the papers, but aside from that she was going to be Hermione Granger, now and forever.

"Of course, how could I forget."

"You may have noticed Ms. Granger, that I have been exceedingly polite about this whole situation. If you push to hard, however, you will soon find that not to be the case."

"I understand completely, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled at him viciously as he stared at her, maliciously.

"Make sure that you do," he threatened. "But now, onto practical matters. Being raised in a _muggle_ home," He put emphasis on the word to try and faze her, it didn't work, "You, most likely, do not know about wizarding marriages."

She shook her head, that was fair enough; she actually didn't have a clue.

"Well, let me inform you. We will be forced to consummate the marriage," Hermione face went pale, "We will be expected to have sexual relations at least once a week, the ministry will check this, you see." Hermione's face now was green. She had completely forgotten about sex. The man sitting across from her was 51 and she was only 24. Yes, she was definitely green. "We will be expected to share a bedroom and a bed, the ministry will check this as well you see. In public, to keep up the appearance that we are _desperately in love_, we will have to touch, to kiss, to hug, to hold hands, to address each other as Lucius and Hermione. We will have to be every part a happily married couple," Malfoy's face was strangely impassive as he said all this. Hermione couldn't imagine why, wouldn't being so affectionate with a 'mudblood' be disgusting, much less a Gryffindor mudblood? Hermione herself was having trouble not heaving her lunch onto the beautifully set table.

AN:

Chapter 4!!

Please review!! I'd like to know what you think!!


	5. Between the Acts

Chapter 5: Between the Acts

Chapter 5: Between the Acts

Hermione stared at the man sitting across from her. He was by no means unattractive. His long blond hair appeared silky and almost silvery in quality, and it contrasted fantastically with his elegant black robes. His face was barely lined and he didn't look his age, even though he was only a little younger than her father would be. His eyes, while previously she had always feared them, now seemed to be perfect, large and blue as ice.

"Ms. Granger, are you quite done looking me over? I am not a horse to be vetted, you know?" he said rather impatiently. Hermione nodded slowly and said,

"Oh, I apologize Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed." The two sat there awkwardly for a minute, neither one looking directly at the other. Both were still so uncomfortable with this situation, although one would never admit it. Lucius Malfoy prided himself on his remarkable ability to adapt. He had adapted to Voldemort's return to power and Voldemort's subsequent fall from power. He had avoided Azkaban and was still highly trusted within the ministry, not that he trusted them anymore. He also had managed to keep his entire fortune, not having been fined one galleon. He thought it was incredible how easily he could fool the ministry. But this new situation had provided him with an actual challenge. He would not concede to the ministry, they might have trapped him in their eyes but he viewed this marriage as an opportunity. It was an opportunity to regain his status throughout the wizarding world, and to make it very clear that he was no longer a pureblood maniac. His marriage to the mud…muggleborn would provide him with new possibilities and even more power. Oh yes, he could make this work. His first job though, was to make the little rat fall in love with him or at least submit to him.

"Well I suppose first things first," said Malfoy, breaking the silence.

"What would that mean?" asked Hermione, now on edge.

"You shall have to acquire a new wardrobe."

"A new wardrobe? Mr. Malfoy, while you may think my clothes are unsuitable I fail to see how that relates to anything."

"As my wife you will be expected to look your best," Hermione sneered at this, "I very much doubt that your _jeans _will be enough. You may dress like a muggle, however," Hermione raised her eyebrows, "To show our allegiance to muggleborns, and that you are not forgetting your heritage."

"I should have known. You're attempting to turn this into some sort of political advancement, aren't you?" Malfoy remained still, although he was surprised she had picked up on this so quickly. "Well, let me tell you something _Lucius," _she purred, "If you are going to get something out of this, let me assure I will too. Don't doubt me for a minute."

"You could have been in Slytherin."

"So I've been told."

"Very well, we are partners in this, are we not?" Hermione flinched at his reminder of marriage.

"Yes, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that we both gain from this. I will dress up in your fancy clothes. I will act the doting wife, and I will appear to be dreadfully happy."

"Perfect, _Hermione_. Shall we?" he stood up and offered her his arm. Instead of stiffly ignoring it as she did before, she took it unhesitatingly and placed her head on his broad shoulder.

"Yes."

When Hermione arrived home later that day she was sure she would be receiving hell. She could feel Ron's magical pulses, weak as they were even in anger, from the outside of her door. She rolled her eyes and walked through the open door.

"Ron," she said demurely, nodding her head to the furious redhead in the corner. He spluttered for a moment as she put her many shopping bags down in the bedroom. By the time she returned he still had not managed to form a full sentence.

"For goodness' sakes, Ron, what is the matter with you?" she said, resignedly.

"Wrong," came a strangled voice, "With," he paused gathering his breathe, "Me?"

"Yeah you," she said as she plopped down at the kitchen table, a soda in her hand.

"You!" he pointed at her, stupidly.

"Me?" she mocked him.

"You're marrying Lucius Malfoy," he said, stupefied. Ron looked rather like a zombie at this point, as he was incoherent and pointing around the room, his eyes fixed on Hermione.

"That I am."

AN:

Sorry it's so short, but please review!


	6. The Past

Chapter 6: The past

Chapter 6: The past

Ron gaped at her, disbelievingly.

"Honestly Ron, shut your mouth, it's unflattering." Ron stumbled his way over to the table to sit across from her.

"How can you marry, _him_ Hermione? How can you? When did this start? He's Lucius Malfoy! Malfoy, Hermione, Malfoy. You have to be kidding me."

"I have to marry him, Ronald. I've been put in a difficult situation and this is the one way to get out of it."

"You're pregnant!" Ron roared and turned, if it was possible, even redder.

"I am NOT pregnant, Ronald. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Well what am I supposed to think?"

"You could give me a chance to explain myself," she paused, looking for some sort of objection from Ron, but none came. "I've been….I've been blackmailed."

"By who?"

"The minister…" Hermione cringed at the reality of being cornered by someone so thick. "He's threatened to make it impossible for me to find a job and…" Hermione looked guiltily up at Ron, "He's got some…stuff…on me. You know…when we were interrogating Bellatrix. Somehow somebody…told on me...but honestly, it was no less than she deserved!" Hermione was starting to get a bit hysterical so Ron reached over the table and gently held her hand.

"I know Hermione, I know." But, if Ron was to be truly honest with himself, Hermione had gone a little over the edge.

_"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry had called as he ran through the debris. The final battle was far from over, even though Voldemort had been taken down hours ago. Hogwarts was still a battlefield and most of the Order was attempting to eliminate the remaining Deatheaters. However, they wanted to do it in one swift, synchronized movement, rather than to just yell 'charge!' and be done with it. Hermione, however, was nowhere to be found. _

_"Hermione!" yelled Ron. He ran through the hall on the fifth floor and then he heard something that sounded eerily like Hermione. However, the words escaping from that mouth weren't those he cared to think about. "Harry!" he called over to his gasping friend, "I think….I think she's in here," he pointed to the classroom, its doors closed halfway. Harry and Ron stood right outside the door, looking in, barely daring to believe what they saw. _

_Hermione had Bellatrix tied to the wall, her arms and legs being pulled to full extension. Most of her hair had been cut off and there were many slices and jagged cuts all over her body. The source of this was clearly visible on a desk-it was the knife that Harry had received a few years ago-the one that could unlock any door. Ron started to call out to her, but Harry clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't," He said, very firmly. _

_Hermione was strutting around the back wall of the classroom, pacing back and forth, Bellatrix's wand in her hand. _

_"Did you know, _Bella,_" Hermione's voice caressed the name, "That I am the best witch of our age? Oh yesss…many people have told me so. But I never got to see just…" Hermione flicked the wand so the knife rose from the desk and dug into Bellatrix's thigh, "How," and again, "Far," again, "My magic could take me. Especially with all this pureblood nonsense your precious _deatheaters,_" Hermione spit the name out, "have been spewing out of their godforsaken mouths." Hermione now stalked down the row of desks in Bellatrix's direction. "But now, you have provided me with ample opportunity," Hermione smiled wickedly, a smile that scared Harry and Ron as it held no resemblence to the ones they received after help with homework or winning a quidditch match. Hermione then let out a cackle which bore a horrible resemblence to Bellatrix's. _

_"You could have been in Slytherin," said Bellatrix with a great amount of difficulty. Hermione nodded her head, considering this. _

_"Perhaps…." There was silence for a moment and then Hermione let out a curse, "Crucio!" She watched in silence as Bellatrix writhed in her chains. "Crucio!" This time Hermione laughed, gaining confidence in this newfound power. "Do you wish to call me mudblood now?" said Hermione. Bellatrix, though still recovering from the hell induced by the curse, spat in her face. Hermione simply brushed it off with her sleeve and whispered, "Crucio." _


	7. The Past Cont

Chapter 7: The Past Cont

Chapter 7: The Past Cont.

AN: can you believe this? 2 chapters in 2 days!? It's incredible and a miracle.

"_How does it feel, Bella? How does it feel to be in the position of your countless victims for a countless number of years?" When Bellatrix gave no response to but to gasp desperately, Hermione picked up the knife and brought it to land, bluntly, in Bellatrix's cheek. _

_Harry and Ron were now both thoroughly frightened. This woman was not the one they knew, she bore no resemblance to the eager bushy haired girl that bounced up and down in the classroom and longed for acceptance. This woman was in control and seemed frighteningly aware of the situation she was in. The boys had remained in silence for the last ten minutes but, as Hermione pulled the knife slowly out of Bellatrix's face, Ron cried out,_

"_Hermione!" _

"_Ron, no!" cried Harry when Ron dashed into the classroom. However, it was too late. Ron had already untied Bellatrix and had her in handcuffs._

"_Harry! I'm taking her down to the order. She needs to be in Azkaban or locked up or something…" Harry stood in the middle of the classroom, looking at the bloodstains on the floor and on the wall. He gazed around in wonder until his gaze fell upon Hermione, cowering in the corner. He rushed over to her and squatted down to look at her._

"_Hermione?" he said softly._

"_H…H…Harry?" she whispered. _

"_Yeah…you okay?" he sat down next to her._

"_What….what…what just happened?" she lay his head on his._

"_I don't know, Hermione you tell me."_

"Did you see what happened?"

"Some of it…"

"_I don't know what came over me…"_

"_It'll be alright Hermione….It'll be alright…" _

Hermione now found herself in a very similar situation with Ron. He was hugging her and whispering, "It'll be alright."

"I hope so, Ron…I hope so."

"Do you have any idea about who might have done this to you?"

"What? Provided Bagman with the information? I've no idea. It could have been anybody, couldn't it? I kind of lost track of myself for a while there…I don't know what came over me in the Great Hall."

"You shouldn't have come running after us."

"I know."

"Did Harry actually let you go?"

"No, of course not. I attacked him…"

Hermione was still learning the consequences of her terrible actions.

"You attacked Harry?"

"Ever wonder where the scare on his left hand came from?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…I don't know what I was thinking." For one time in her life Hermione Granger had stopped thinking and that was what had become of it. She never dared lose control ever again.

"But you've still got to marry Malfoy," Ron's nose crinkled in disgust.

"It's going to be hell for him too, you know," she said, quietly, her head pressed into his standing body. He merely snorted.

"It is! It won't be easy for him or his friends to accept his being married to a mudblood."  
Suddenly, Ron stiffened.

"You promised me you'd never call yourself that."

"I'm going to be called that for the rest of my life, Ron. Nothing's going to change in our lifetime, you should know that."

"Hermione…I'm sorry for you, I really am…but I need to go." He pulled himself out of her tight embrace and headed for the door, not even bothering to pick up his jacket.


	8. Draco

Chapter 8: Draco

Chapter 8: Draco

Lucius strode into his study, looked a Ming Vase on a bookshelf, and promptly threw it into the fireplace. He let out a cry of rage and made to pick up another priceless object. Just before he was about to blast it against the wall, however, it was accioed out of his hand. He quickly turned around and let out a low growl.

"And what precisely do you think you're doing?"

"Saving, this," Draco examined the heirloom in his hand, "Well, I suppose it's a bowl of some sort…or maybe an ashtray…either way it's obviously expensive," he grinned at his father. Lucius took a few calming breaths and sat down behind his desk.

"Draco."

"Father," Draco took a seat as well and put his feet up on the desk.

"Must you?" his father sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Any particular reason you're here? Except to play prince charming to the ashtray?"

"Yes actually," he smiled slyly, "So what's this I hear about you marrying Granger? Or, the insufferable-know-it-all as Severus says."

"Draco," his father said warningly.

"Quite the cradle-robber aren't you? Why, she can't be a year older than me!" he snickered.

"Draco."

"Not to mention a Gryffindor, and a mudblood."

"Draco!"

"Although, I have to admit, if you were looking for all those qualities you certainly picked a pretty package."

"Are you quite finished?" Lucius said, smiling slightly, Draco always did have the ability make him smile.

"Yes."

"Would you like to hear the reason behind the marriage?"

"Maybe, it might be more fun to make up stories for myself."

"Are you always this childish?"

"No, no, no, but you wouldn't know would you?" said Draco, without any real conviction. "But, really – are you fucking her?"

"No."

"Then why…?"

"The minister."

"AHH," said Draco knowingly, "Been, cornered have you?"

"Unfortunately," Lucius ground out.

"Thought you were that smarter than that."

"As did I."

"But you didn't actually think he'd break out the deatheater stuff, did you?"

"No."

"But you always knew you'd have to pay up, didn't you?"

"Money can buy a lot of things, son."

"But not when there's a bigger prize."

"Apparently."

AN:

Hey, a chapter! Didn't expect that, did you?


End file.
